Red on white
by Meova
Summary: When Beck and Jade come home, they slip in their real roles. However, Jade disrespected Beck and needs to learn a lesson, again. Contains D/s, waxplay, collars, and a brief mention of breathplay.


**A/N: So I decided to go dip my toes in Victorious fandom. Since it's all I get ideas for anyway. And since I can't seem to ever write something non-perverted, my very first fic (in months as well as in this fandom) contains D/s, waxplay, collars, and a very short mention of breathplay. If you don't like (or are triggered/squicked) by any of those things, please backbutton immediately. If you're still interested, please read and review/favourite/all of the above.**

* * *

><p>This is their little secret.<p>

When they come home from school, Jade strips and kneels by the bed, waiting for Beck. She doesn't look up and doesn't say a word, no matter how much she wants to see, no matter how many words are burning on her tongue. He'll come in his own time.

And when he does, he locks his collar around her neck so she can't forget who owns her.

It differs every day what they do. Sometimes they just watch a movie, Jade curled up on Beck's lap. Sometimes Beck makes her wear vibrating panties while she does chores. Sometimes, he just wants to play.

Today is one of those days.

She's pulled up by the collar, leather band constricting her airflow for a second before she's shoved on the bed. Beck straddles her so she can't go anywhere, in case she would even consider it.

He reaches over, takes the clothespins from the nightstand and clamps them on her nipples. She squeals, hands flying to her breasts to take them off but one look from Beck and she's perfectly still again. Every breath she takes jostles the clamps and she bites her lip to stop herself from moaning.

'Good girl,' he praises her and rewards her with a kiss.

'Now,' he begins while toying with her too-hard nipples, 'I think I need to teach you a lesson. Since you seem to have forgotten yet again who's the boss here.'

Jade tries to talk her way out of this accusation but Beck won't hear it. They both know she's grasping at straws now. He flips her on her stomach (he loves having her struggle to remain silent when the clamps are touched) and smacks her ass with his hand.

A nice, red handprint appears and Beck loves it. He starts hitting Jade's bottom more quickly, following one after another until he sees the wet glisten between her legs.

'Jade? Are you enjoying this?'

When she nods - reluctantly - he turns her on her back again. He can't resist kissing her and she can't resist wrapping her arms around him and he almost forgets about the lesson. Almost.

He leans over and grabs the candle - Jade thought it was so sappy of him to want a lit candle but now she's finally realizing why he really wanted it.

He tries it out on his own arm at first and hisses at the warmth. It's more play than real but Jade doesn't know that and her eyes widen in fear.

'You can take it,' he tells her just before he drops the first wax on her belly. He notes the way she's trying to remain still, how her teeth are digging in her bottom lip and he just has to press a hand to his dick to give it some relief, he's so aroused.

The splashes follow quicker now until her entire stomach is covered in white wax. He presses his fingertips in, it's still warm but cooling quickly. An idea forms in his mind and he looks around to see if he has the supplies. He does.

He leaves Jade on the bed for the brief amount of time it takes him to get the red candle from the table. He lights it, tests it, and drips the wax on the layer of white he already made.

Jade stops squirming about halfway through and when Beck touches her, she doesn't react.

'Red?' he asks while shaking her slightly. It takes some time but she replies.

'Green.'

That's how Beck knows whether she's doing fine. If she replies with red, Beck stops. If it's yellow, he moves on to something else. Green means all is well.

Good. He's nearly done.

It takes another minute before he puts the candle away and grabs a condom. Jade's still in subspace so he doesn't bother asking if she's ready. He can feel it himself, she's soaking.

He slides into her easily and sets up a fast rhythm. He's not sure if it'll get her off but it's sure as hell doing the trick for him, not that that's very hard after all this foreplay. He loves dominating Jade as much as she loves submitting to him.

It doesn't take long before he's coming.

He won't take the time to enjoy it fully, though, not while he needs to take care of Jade. He removes the clothespins from her nipples but decides to leave the wax alone, he wants her to see it. It takes no effort to pull her into his arms and plant light kisses all over her face.

She comes to slowly and he knows better than to rush it. He holds her tighter and allows her to cling to him - she's always so clingy when she's coming back. Beck loves it like he loves all of her.

She looks down, at her belly, and laughs.

On the white background, it says in red letters: 'Beck's.'

'Corny,' she smiles.

'Corny it may be, but is it serving the lesson?' Beck asks.

'Yeah.' She's tired, he can hear that, but he won't let her sleep until he's absolutely sure she's learned it.

'So tell me. What's the lesson?'

'I'm yours,' Jade says.

'And?'

'And I shouldn't forget that.'

'Good.'

He kisses her on the forehead and starts removing the wax but she stops him.

'Leave it. I kinda like it.'

Beck's too tired to argue and just pulls the blanket over them. The last thing he notices before he falls asleep is the coolness of her collar on his arm.


End file.
